


Sold

by KittieValentine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Citadel, Cohabiting, Council, Death, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/M, Human Trafficking, Humans, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex, Spectres, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: In an AU after receiving a tip-off of a possible human-trafficking operation, Saren assists Nihlus in his search to find his adopter sister. Over time Saren will begin to learn that not all humans are the scum he sees them as.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 has been completely re-done after receiving some feedback - I appreciate it.  
> This is my first time with Saren and it's been many years since I played Mass Effect so please excuse any mistakes, I welcome all feedback if it means you will continue reading my work just go gentle ^,^  
> This chapter is told from Saren's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihlus invites Saren to accompany him to an Embassy meeting where he believes an illegal organisation may have his adopted human sister.

"Nihlus. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"I see you woke on your usual side of the bed this morning, Saren."  
"The point of this conversation?"  
"I'd like you to join me at an Embassy meeting, it starts in a few hours and thought it would be good for you to show off your more er... handsome features."  
"And I assume that is supposed to be funny? What's the real reason you are bothering me to attend?"  
"I'm following a lead I've picked up on regarding my missing sister."  
"Ahh the little pet human you adopted?"  
"Yes but she's not like all humans, hence why I took her in. We're going off track here, I'm investigating the suspicions that there's a human-trafficking ring located somewhere within the venue of this Embassy meeting, she might be there..."  
"You're too sentimental Nihlus."  
"It is believed that the main buyers are Turians which creates a small issue regarding the fact we aren't supposed to get along."  
"... I see. Send me the details, I suppose I will help you put an end to this operation."  
"Sending the information to your omnitool."

Saren remains sitting at the desk in his impressive apartment, a deep growl emanating from his chest as he watches with dreaded anticipation as the time draws nearer to leave for the Embassy meeting.  
He puts on his black gown and lifts the hood over his fringe; whilst a long fringe is desirable, his are perfectly straight, too angular for Turian popular culture. He decides to activate the cybernetics in his eyes, the blue light growing stronger. Once satisfied, he hails a Skycar and leaves for an evening of what he predicts to be utter boredom.  
Why was he bothering to help Nihlus? Maybe it was to take care of the problem that some Turians were purchasing humans which goes against their opinion that humans are nothing but scum? Or maybe it was the satisfaction knowing he could kill every last one of them, leaving nothing but spilled blood? A smile flicks at his mandibles but then they hug his face as it dawns on him that Nihlus' lead may end with absolutely nothing. He scoffs at the thought.

He arrives late, not that anyone will care, these events are purely for the privileged. Saren would never normally frequent these 'get togethers' unless the Council order his presence.  
"Saren, I thought you'd stood me up!" Nihlus offers his hand which Saren takes, firmly shaking as they walk inside.  
"And miss an evening with you? Spirits I couldn't think of anything worse," he replies with plenty of sarcasm.  
"You're especially tense tonight," Nihlus states. Although Saren had trained and developed Nihlus to be his best, he didn't like being so easily read, be it as it may, by a fellow Turian.  
"From what I managed to gather, there will be an agent inside who you approach, he will lead you to where the operation is being held. We need to infiltrate and observe the situation, there's no need for action unless absolutely necessary." Saren sighs impatiently like a child being lectured, how boring, he thinks.  
"Message me if you find a lead." Saren nods in response and they enter the tower together.

There's a large turn-out, high numbers of Turians with a few Asari and humans serving. He sits out of the way, avoiding the crowds, observing the attendees as they talk and giggle, noticing the touches between people, taking note of their identity for future leverage if ever needed. So far, no suspicious activity, just the same tittle-tattle of galactic existence however, his concentration is broken by a human female who attempts straddling him in a drunken stupor, her dress torn at the sides where she has already repeated this scene. With a carnal growl he violently pushes her to the floor and begins walks away as she blubs in false pain. To his surprise, a male Turian darts over and helps the girl to her feet, wiping the hair from her face, even going as far as to retract his talons to not cut her. He faces Saren with a look of terror almost.  
"Please Spectre Arterius, she is intoxicated, I-I will remove her immediately," the Turian stutters, a sign that indicates a nervousness which Saren can smell. He pulls the Turian in close by the cowl.  
"You will tell me where this cretin came from, she obviously was not invited to this event yet here she is in very expensive clothes and I also find a Turian handling her with, dare I say it? - Care." Saren's voice is a sadistic purr, he knows how much he intimidates and quite honestly, he enjoys making people squirm to get what he wants.  
The Turian's mandibles flick with anxiety before he points to a shady figure stood in the corner of the hall and scampers off with the human in tow.

There's a low growl deep in Saren's chest as he approaches the Turian that had been pointed out. He's greeted with an absent stare, "Spectre," he says firmly.  
"Where?" is the only word Saren replies with. The Turian responds with a flex of his mandibles, scenting the air and looking to Saren for any hint of false intentions or misgivings before concluding his response.  
"This way."

The Turian leads Saren away from the event, taking him outside and down a number of metal staircases before presenting him at a solid steel door.  
"Inside," he unlocks the door and motions for Saren to enter, the sound of voices just tickling his audio canal. He continues down what seems to be a maintenance corridor, pipes humming and thumping, water leaking into puddles that Saren treads carefully through.

 

"- number: 850..." A voice nearby can be heard, like an auction, Saren listens further, his enhanced audio canals a blessing.  
"- petite yet feisty.... - better suited for an experienced owner.... - visible damage..."  
Saren decides to continue his investigation alone, if Nihlus was to join and find his sister, he wouldn't manage his emotions appropriately. This operation should be handled by Saren alone and would certainly bode well for him.  
The voice he had heard was now confirmed as human, trust a bunch of humans to be hauled in a crevice like this, he thought to himself. Keeping to the shadows, he makes his way into the large space which is packed full to the brim of Turians, high authority ones at that, watching intently as the male human owner of the voice drags up a girl in holocuffs.

"Lot number: 857. Short, slightly underweight, blue eyes, brown hair. Aged 17, no next of kin, sexual intercourse shared with humans, Turians and even Krogan. Domesticated enough, no other skills or talents. Bidding starts at say... 10,000"  
Arm after after signifies an increase in bid and before long, the trembling teen is forcibly thrown towards her new owner.

"By the Spirits." Saren watches as girl after girl are brought up and presented; their skin black and blue, red and brown from blood, fresh and dry; sold to the rich as a trophy to collect, a servant, a punch-bag - anything the owner pleases. However, as much as he despises humans, he would never do anything against someone's will, especially not a girl, he did teach himself basic morals, not that he used them much. 

"Lot number: 872. New addition, next of kin is a Turian half-brother, took her in after a planetary accident. Ex-Alliance Navy, few noticeable scars particularly on the back. Turn around for me sweetheart." When the girl doesn't comply, the auctioneer smacks his fist against her jaw, sending her crashing to the floor.  
"I said turn around, you have an audience to please."  
She shakily stands, facing away from the horde of Turian men as the auctioneer drags the make-shift tunic down to reveal the mural of scars. She turns back around, using her arms to shield her upper body as the grazes from her fall start to pinken.  
"-21 years of age, slight sexual experience with human males and females, one previous owner, well-trained. Any bids to start me off?"  
Saren remains in his place, conflicted as he watches the girl he recognises be the object of a bidding war. Nihlus told him of this young girl who was fortunate to survive a Thresher Maw attack; he took her in and they became like siblings... how could she have ended here in such a weak state? Somewhere in his thoughts, a mental chain he never knew he had snaps and he forces his way through the crowd to stand face-to-face with the girl's seller.

"Under Spectre ruling, I am demanding that I take Lot number 871." A chorus of laughs echo against the cold walls.  
"And who the hell do you think you are?" Retorts the auctioneer.  
A purple haze of biotic force wraps itself around his throat and lifts him off his feet, his hands frantically wailing for oxygen.  
"I am Saren Arterius and you will comply to my demands." He slowly turns to look at the girl, terrified eyes glancing up at his as he towers above her weak frame. The audience begin to roar with anger, the room stunk of testosterone and the anger threatened to boil over. This had to be controlled. With a single motion, Saren releases a biotic force that knocks them all to the ground, unconscious thankfully, Nihlus would be disappointed if Saren mindlessly killed a fellow Turian.  
He turns to retrieve the girl but she has fled, none of the whimpering girls left helped either so he roars in their faces, earning him a chorus of screams. Giving chase he soon catches up with the limping girl and swipes her off her feet.  
"Let go of me!" she cries, pounding her fists on his chest.  
"Will you not keep your little mouth shut?" Saren snaps but she refuses to listen so he shocks her into paralysis with a stasis and leaves, making sure to remain unseen as he hails a private skycar to take him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren begrudgingly takes Jane to his apartment to await Nihlus.

Saren approaches the door to his apartment with Nihlus's sister slung over his shoulder, he had donned his invisibility cloak to avoid raising suspicion. He was still a controversial citizen in the galaxy and Nihlus was in the spotlight more so since he took the girl under his wing, they and anyone associated with them could be targeted - which would turn out to be nothing more than a headache for Saren. The door hisses open and he immediately sits the girl on the floor and proceeds to login to his terminal to write a report for Nihlus. 

"Do you plan on sitting there for the rest of the night?" he snaps, gaze unmoving from the screen in front of him. Shakily and instantaneously, the girl darts to his side, unsteady on her feet but to his attention.  
"W-what would you have me do Sir?" she asks, voice barely a whisper as her larynx is dry and sore. Saren growls and stands, heading to grab a glass before filling it with water and handing it to the girl between two talons.  
"Drink." She warily takes the glass before running to the corner of the room and gulping the cool liquid. She releases a desperate sigh proving how she has been mistreated.  
"Th-thank you."  
"Do not thank me, thank that brother of yours for having a way with words that managed to... persuade me to participate in this mundane task of babysitting," his voice is a growl and his subvocals almost overpower his words.  
"I-I can go... find Nihlus..." but as she goes to exit, a taloned hand grabs her wrist tightly and drags her back into the centre of the room, an angry Saren merely inches from her face.  
"You will do no such thing, now get in that bathroom and clean yourself up."  
She stares, wide-eyed at him, his mandibles tight against his mouth plates, eyes harsh on her warm hazel eyes. Her gaze flicks between his stoney face and the bathroom, suggesting that she'd like to leave. He throws her arm back into herself and stomps away, evidently bothered by his manner.  
"Disrespectful species," he mutters to himself but is stopped from passing further comments when he hears hissing from the bathroom. He slowly stands again, silent on his feet and peers around the door to find her undressing, the material rubbing against raw wounds, the lacerations weeping with infection. He watches as she continues, baring herself and tensing in preparation of washing her body. The scars are horrendous, like a thousand knives danced over her slender but toned back. For a moment, Saren wonders what her creamy skin feels like but shakes the thought as he continues to watch her struggle. Pitiful, he thinks to himself.

His terminal chimes, a video call from Nihlus. Saren couldn't have answered it quicker.  
"How long do you expect me to play babysitter for Nihlus? She's your problem so how is it that I ended up lumbered with her?" Saren's tone is menacing and direct.  
"I apologise Saren, I received an urgent call from the Council, I couldn't possibly have swerved it. I will be there in a number of minutes... think you can cope for that long?" His jest isn't reciprocated.  
"If you're not here by midnight, don't bother knocking on my door for her." He says this with a little too much satisfaction, not realising Nihlus' sister had overheard everything.

"Why did you bother Arterius?" she doesn't bother to hide the waver in her voice; Saren turns to face her.  
"Ah so you're not as ignorant as you appear but I must say, knowing my name does not redeem your species."  
"Why did you bother to take me? Why not watch me be sold? Nihlus would never have found me and one day he'd have given up trying. You could have walked away."  
Saren lunges at her, pressing her against the door, his eyes firm and frightening.  
"I would have happily watched you be sold off and out of Nihlus' fringe but unfortunately it was him who initiated the search there, I accompanied him for reasons of my own, you are his problem, not mine."  
"Okay so let me go."  
Saren scoffs at her before walking back to his terminal.  
"Nihlus will be here shortly, I have no doubt he will remove you from my  
presence."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren shows a little kindness by checking on Jane when she suffers a nightmare.

Saren continues to work at his terminal, furiously typing and communicating with agents all across the system but every now and then he takes a moment to glance at the human perched on a seat behind him, her head lolling with fatigue. He watches intently for a minute as she aggressively rubs her eyes to stay awake before deciding to put her out of her misery.  
Walking over to her, he wraps an arm under her knees and takes one of her arms to wrap around his shoulders.  
"W-what are you doing?" she mumbles.  
"You are tired." He carries her to his luscious bed and even grants her the luxury of being tucked into the thick, plush duvet cover. He gently places an extra pillow behind her head and avoiding eye contact, he asks her,  
"Tell me your name."  
"Sh-Shepard, Jane Shepard..."  
"Shepard, Nihlus has been delayed, now sleep."  
She silently scoffs to herself as she nestles deep into the cocoon, can't even use my first name, she thinks.

A few hours pass and Saren remains sat at his terminal, idly communicating and pinging information, with a drink beside him, he felt he deserved one having been lumbered with the female. Spirits, everything will have to be thoroughly decontaminated...  
He shakes his head and takes a swig of the drink, the thick flavour coating his throat as a satisfied growl emanates in his chest. 

"P-Please..." Saren turns his head, focusing his audio canals towards the sound. The human... what in Spirits is she doing? She whimpers and her body twitches beneath the covers.  
"I said no..." she speaks again and this time, Saren scents the room. Fear. Something is frightening Shepard, her own mind playing tricks and she is simply falling for it however, he still finds himself approaching her sleeping form, slowly settling on the bed beside her in his under suit. Upon closer inspection he notices the beads of sweat across her forehead, neck and collarbone. Spirits... her neck, unscathed and so perfect to bear the mark of possession...  
Saren shakes his head to clear the thoughts and continues to study her as her chest begins to rise and fall in sync with her heavy breaths. He reaches a hand out and hovers it just above her, flexing his fingers to retract the talons. Just as he goes to place his hand on her shoulder, three consecutive knocks hound at the door. Jane sits bolt upright, a single breath winded from inside her lungs, her eyes immediately snap to Saren, whose hand is still in place and she misinterprets him as a hostile, obviously still dazed by her nightmare. She grabs his arm, twists it and pulls forward, causing him to tumble over her and to the floor. In the time it takes her to flee towards the door, Saren is a foot behind her, grabbing her waist with a glowing hand and wraps his other across her mouth. She instantly freezes in his arms, petrified, Saren can smell it.  
"Am I that rotten that you would flee from my hospitality my dear?" He says in an attempt to calm her. Her breathing is the only thing to relax as he unlocks the door to reveal a very flustered looking Nihlus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren allows Jane to remain in his apartment and unwittingly grows curious of the female.

"Saren?" Nihlus gasps in an attempt to analyse the sight before him.  
"Ah you have finally arrived to relieve me of this 'precious' cargo of yours," Saren answers, carefully releasing Shepard from his grasp, biotics flaring under the break in contact.  
"What were you doing to Jane before I arrived?" There's a hint of tension in the air between the Turians.  
"Your human was... uncomfortable in her sleep, I was about to tend to her when you startled her. I was mistaken for a hostile and she was about to flee. I prevented that from happening but you can thank me later of course."  
With a roll of his eyes, Nihlus enters and is faced with a much older sister, bearing scars he never saw the wounds of and a scent he can hardly recognise. There's a moment of silence as the two re-introduce themselves, Nihlus nuzzling her neck and placing his forehead on hers. Saren watches from a distance, almost intrigued by the affection between the pair. A human partaking in Turian traditions, it's a rare trait and one that is joy to see, even if it is a human. 

"It's been too long... I.. tried so hard to find you but every lead led to a dead end or people wouldn't provide information but-"  
"Nihlus," Jane cuts him off, placing a hand on his mandible, tracing his colony markings. He looks her in the eyes.  
"I'm here now, the past doesn't matter anymore," her voice is still a little gravelly but Nihlus' presence helps her confidence grow and before long, they are sat discussing the years that have passed while Saren works at his terminal out of the way. Two hours had somehow passed and Saren's attention is drawn when he overhears Nihlus' subvocals drop to a cautious tone.  
"Did... did anyone hurt you...?"  
Jane pauses for a moment, considering her answer. She was never raped but in order to avoid beatings, there were 'favours' she could give. She had a young body and thankfully, that warranted good treatment from men she had to entertain and work with so when the auction organisation performed examinations, they found evidence that indicated of only one sexual partner.... not hundreds.

"N-no, not in the way you're thinking anyway. What happened to me... it's in the past now. I'm still here thanks to your Spectre friend and I can't thank him enough. He could have left me there to be sold on to the next bastard but he stood up to those men and brought me back."  
"I wasn't even sure you'd be there Jane, I hoped that you wouldn't, for the sake of what it meant but then I wished you were because... I could bring you home."  
"I'm so grateful that you didn't give up on me, the only reason I was there was because I got caught after I escaped once... but I know who he is-" she tilts her head towards Saren who is still listening in with his enhanced hearing.  
"-I know exactly how much he hates my kind, I was just so overwhelmed at being... rescued... but now you're here, I feel like my old self again."  
She chuckles and smiles at Nihlus.  
"I don't care how many scars I have littered across myself because in my kind, it's not a weakness. I'm alive and you're relaxed, I can sense it."

So, she can understand some subvocals, interesting for a human, Saren thinks to himself.  
Jane yawns and the Turians glance at eachother, Saren gestures towards his bed, signifying that she may sleep again.  
"Jane, if you're happy to, Saren here will let you sleep again, you need to rest and I will collect you tomorrow."  
Jane nods and hugs her brother tight, tapping foreheads before he leaves.

She settles herself back into the bed and sits, spectating Saren as he continues pretending to ignore her.  
He aggressively types at his terminal, trying to ignore his unnatural interest in the girl.

"You're purring," she states.  
Saren freezes, "I am not, now sleep human." Damn, she noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains descriptions of violence and rape/non-con
> 
> Jane leaves Saren's to head to Nihlus' apartment but is attacked by a group of Turians. Fortunately, she is rescued but at a slight cost.
> 
> Have made slight improvements to this chapter.

The artificial light were reaching through the blinds when Jane awoke in the abyss that is Saren's bed, since seeing Nihlus again, she didn't suffer another nightmare and felt a little less intimidated of the silvery Turian that saved her from a much worse lifestyle.  
She drew back the covers and forced her legs over the edge, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. There was no sound of Saren so she rose and went to make a tea without hesitation. Although coffee was the preferred hot beverage amongst humans, Jane felt that there was nothing better than to slowly wake up to a nice cup of tea, no bitter aftertaste or sharp hit of caffeine.

She sits at Saren's desk thinking back over the past 24 hours but is startled when his terminal pings. A vid-call from Nihlus. She answers, albeit enthusiastically.  
"Nihlus," she's practically beaming at the prospect of an unsupervised conversation with her brother.  
"Is er, Saren not there?" He asks warily.  
"Oh no, I think he just left me here, kinda surprising considering he hates my kind but who am I to complain when I woke up in THE comfiest bed on the Citadel?!"  
"I wouldn't go around bragging about that, people talk you know, especially our kind," Nihlus warns.  
"Ever the protective brother," Jane scoffs.  
"So, with Saren absent, why don't you get from under his feet and come by my place? I've arranged suitable equipment and supplies for you so co-habiting shouldn't be an issue."  
"Equipment? Jesus Nihlus, you sound so clinical when you say that!"  
"I'll ping you the details and I should be finished with my work during the late evening so plenty of time to make yourself at home."  
"You don't wanna make that kind of offer to a female human Nihlus..."  
"Oh?"  
"We really know how to make ourselves at home!" Jane winks then ends the call, awaiting her brother's address before going to dress.

After receiving Saren's begrudged hospitality Jane decided to repay him by removing all of her belongings and cleaning his apartment, leaving no trace of her ever being there. At least he couldn't complain then.  
It was already afternoon when Jane had woken up, sleep had come in a heavy wave and by the time she had finished, it was pushing late afternoon.

She chunters to herself as she realises the time, grabbing a bag and leaving. It transpired that Nihlus had two apartments, one in the main complex of the Citadel and another in the more seedy district - it was here that Jane was headed. It's where Nihlus helped to integrate her into Turian culture, where she grew up, she knew the area well and all of the shortcuts from when her and her alien brother caused mischief and had to flee. What she wasn't aware of was how much things had changed. It was dangerous and those who loitered were the kind you wanted to avoid making even eye contact with.

  
Jane had made her way through the hustle and bustle of the black market quarter and ducked down an unfamiliar alleyway which she knew if she took would lead to the street she needed to be on. The dingy, orange glow of the lights flickered and as she rounded a corner, three Turians blocked her path.  
"Well, well, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in these parts?" a dark plated Turian strokes her arm and she snaps it away from him, attempting to continue her journey.  
"Excuse me please," the Turians block her in even more and the seemingly leader of the group ups his advances, nuzzling his face in her neck, taking in a deep breath.  
"Mmm, I smell a Turian on you little whore, how about you take a little ride on yours truly?" He gestures down his body with a smug grin touching his mandibles but forces Jane against the wall hard by her shoulders when she tries to break past. The force rattles her whole body as she’s forced up against the wall, the fear and adrenaline growing inside her in anticipation on what will happen next.  
"Hold her steady!" he demands and his two lapdogs take an arm each and hold her tightly in position. For a few moments they start pawing and grabbing at her breasts, mainly through curiosity. The claw through her clothes and put their hands inside her pants, running their hands over her sex.  
"Get off me!" The tiny human kicks out with all her might at her main attacker but he deflects her with his biotics and grabs her by the neck. Lifting her up so her toes barely scrape the ground, he begins to squeeze the air out of her windpipe. Jane starts to choke and lets off little whimpers and her face turns red as she is consumed by the pain of not being able to breathe. He let’s go and the poor girl's body drops as she gasps for air, choking with relief that oxygen fills her lungs again. He leans in closer, grabs her by the mouth and whispers, “You better fucking behave yourself you little bitch”, and in a single motion pushes her to the floor. He leans down, unsheathing his talons, tearing away at her clothes like an animal whilst Jane quivers helplessly.

With his incredible reach, he lifts her up, holding her ankles behind his back with one hand and covering her mouth tightly with another as he allows his tongue to plot out her breasts unforgivingly. Jane is panting with fear as she feels his tongue roll over her, while a guttural growl emanates in his chest as his plates start to shift and he slowly travels down her waist with his teeth. She writhes in the grasps of the men but her attempts are futile as the Turian spreads her lips and forces his length inside her with one foul motion that sends her screaming into his hand. Jane can feel the pain as he goes inside her, dry. He growls in pleasure at her contracting muscles suffocating his length. With each thrust he finds himself ragging deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, you take a Turian well," he growls, his thrusts hard with no mercy towards the human. The pain is excruciating and she can feel the searing inside her as he tears her apart, his length digging into the entrance to her womb. It feels like blood is seeping out of her as the tissue tears with each thrusting motion. All she can do is whimper and clench her eyes shut.

 

There's a single breeze and the Turian freezes to look behind him which turns out to be a big mistake as Jane manages to tear herself from his grasp and high kick his mandible. She uses the surprise to escape the grasp of the other two and collapses on the ground when she tries to flee.  
"After her!" her rapist bellows.  
She manages to run a couple of strides before a cloaked figure intercepts her and uses her as a meat shield, his chest pushed firmly against her small back.  
"P-please... I just want to go...." she whimpers, she can feel the breath of the stranger against her cheek as he watches her assailants stand and give chase after them. There's a deep growl and when they both realise there's no stopping these men, he does something that makes her cry out.

He throws down his hood and his teeth find purchase on her neck, marking her, the blood oozing into droplets around his sharp teeth. The Turians immediately halt and scent the air. Something disturbs them when they seem to recognise the new Turian that is biting her and they scatter down the allies.  
Her body is paralysed and minutes pass while she is stuck under this male's grasp.  
"P-please...." she whispers,  
her hands pushing at his face to get him off her. When she is released, her legs buckle and send her careering to her knees.  
"You need to come back with me."  
The Turian kneels beside her, wrapping an arm under her knees and another behind her back.  
"S-Saren? How did you-?"  
"Nihlus informed me you hadn't arrived, now I must get you home, it's not safe here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds out that Saren has in fact marked her as his mate and isn't reacting too well.

When Jane awakes she recognises the expanse that is Saren's bed; the lights are dim and she can smell medi-gel on her sore body. The room is silent except from the outside noise and the vent from the bathroom. Something is itching at her neck where Saren had bitten her and she raises a hand to rub at it but comes into contact with a taloned finger. She sits bolt upright and faces the owner of the hand.  
"S-Saren?"  
He sits up from his lying position, a low purr emanating from his chest.  
"You must rest, I applied medi-gel but you might have scars that will fade with appropriate treatment."  
Jane shakes her head, trying to process the information, then she remembered all that had transpired... the attack and Saren...  
"Why did you do that?" she asks as her fingers subconsciously trace his bite mark. Saren's noise plates crinkle before his alien softness returns.  
"They were more powerful than either you or I realised, it was the only way to relieve you of their immorality."  
"Why would they run just because you bit me?"  
Saren doesn't answer but simply looks away from her, the gravity of what he had done weighs on him but instinct tells him to ignore it.  
"Saren?"  
"It is a bond mark, I marked you as mine."  
"W-what? What do you mean a bond mark Saren?"  
"I marked you as my mate, you are effectively my wife."  
"You didn't medi-gel the area, I can get rid of the marks-" she goes to grab the pack but Saren is on her, grabbing her wrists.  
"No."  
"Saren, I don't want this! How could you even do something like that?!" By now, fear is seeping into her nerves and tears well in her eyes.  
"You can't erase them... we mate for life..." Jane's eyes widen, her shoulders sink and a she exhales a gasp of disbelief. Saren places his hands on her shoulders and tries to nuzzle his face in her neck, licking over his mark but Jane forcefully pushes him away and making for the door.  
"I'm going to Nihlus."  
"I wouldn't if I were you, my scent is all over you."  
"Oh well maybe that'll keep people away from me - including you!"  
The door hisses shut behind her and all Saren can think about is the feel of his mark at the nape of her neck and his scent mixing with hers. His mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jane indulges in a few drinks, she and Saren begin to argue, only to be overheard by someone they didn't want to know of the situation.

Her breath is heavy with frustration, uncertainty and curiosity. How is it possible that just like that she is sworn to a man because of marks on her neck? She pulls her scarf tighter to hide the mark on her neck as she stomps through the streets to reach Nihlus' again. As she nears the district, she spots a Turian similar to her attacker and feels her chest clench and skin burn with the memory her body has been tarnished with. The way she was pinned to the wall and molested without a second thought; the way he just forcefully penetrated her without showing any sign of mercy; the fear as she fled; Saren... no. She couldn't forgive him if what he was saying was true, that they were bondmates. Jane pushes on regardless of the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

There's a hot neon glow from the sign of a bar called Spirits, maybe a drink would calm her down before seeing Nihlus, help her stop thinking about Saren. She finds herself a seat and messages Nihlus from her omni-tool.

Sender: Jane Shepard  
Recipient: Nihlus Kyrik  
RE:

Nihlus, today has been nothing but stressful. I don't want to talk about it right now but I'm at the Spirits bar around the corner from you. Couldn't make it last night so stayed at Saren's, he's not needed anymore now so I'm coming home.  
See you soon.

Jane isn't really concerned about how Nihlus might interpret that. He'll more than likely ask questions and accept any answer she gives just for peace. She waves over a bartender and orders her drink, a potent spirit, mostly consumed by Turians for it's strength. Tonight, she wants to forget.

About an hour has passed and there are already a number of empty glasses lined on the table in front of her as she leans on her hand, fingers playing idly with the rim of her full glass.  
"Do humans always hide within alcohol?" Jane looks up to find Saren, cloaked and standing above her.  
"Only when we need to forget something," she makes sure to glare at him when she says this, maybe he will get the message. Evidently not when he sits in the booth directly opposite her, his grey eyes piercing through her.  
"You will need to continue treatment on your wounds-"  
"I know."  
"Drinking will not hide the fact that you were raped," he snaps.  
"And you're the good samaritan I suppose?"  
"I only want to extend my help because I know you need it. You have suffered quite a trauma Jane."  
An awkward silence settles between the two as they stare eachother out, Saren's eyes inadvertently flicking between her lips and bondmark poking above the scarf.  
"I think I'm capable of knowing how I feel and how I'd like to deal with my trauma, I don't need a Spectre to tell me."  
"Jane, talking will help you more than drinking. Should you need to, speak to this Doctor, he is marvellous in his profession. The finance can be arranged with myself, expense is not concern."  
"Oh well thank you! You're just like all of the men at that auction..."  
"Would you care to elaborate?"  
"Sparing a few credits for me to just sit and talk when all the while you sit there so smug because you apparently possess me... You know what? If I wanted to talk, the last person I would want to speak to is you after what you did! I tried to get from under your feet and all you seek to do is follow me. I want you to fuck off and leave me the hell alone!" 

With that, Jane stands wonkily and storms out of the bar, Saren in tow, he grabs her wrist and pulls her around the corner from prying eyes.  
"You humans are always so ungrateful. Were it not for me, you would be on your knees begging to an owner like a little slut. Were it not for me you wouldn't have been rescued from those Turians last night!" His talons dig into her shoulders, causing her to whimper.  
"I did the most effective thing at that time. They were too powerful for us, we were unprepared and let's not forget one penetrated you! I rescued you from possible death, a thank you would not go amiss."  
"A thank you?!" she scoffs, tears rolling down her blushing cheeks.  
Saren wipes one away with a talon.  
"You mark me as your possession when there is no kind of relationship between us and you expect a thank you?! Your scent is all over me, I can feel it when Turians watch from a distance and give me strange looks and that is not what I want Saren! I am not yours!"  
"Well I'm afraid that isn't an issue for debate, that mark is a mark of possession, of which I placed there with my own teeth. You are my bondmate Jane and whether you like it or not, we will be indefinitely." 

A few seconds tick by before a figure approaches Saren at an aggressive pace.  
"What did you do to her?!" A set of talons swipe at Saren's mandible, forcing him to lose his grip on Jane.  
She turns to Saren's attacker.  
"N-Nihlus?!"  
Nihlus strikes a low kick to Saren's spur, sending him to his knees but he is quickly on his feet deflecting the brother's blows.  
"Nihlus I do not think you understand the gravity or circumstances of the situation."  
"You bonded with Jane! She did not consent! You are a disgrace to our kind!" Nihlus spits at Saren's feet and draws his gun and aims at the Turian's head.  
"No!" Jane forces Saren out of the way, putting herself before the gun.  
"Stop wasting your time on him. I want to go home... Now Nihlus."  
He places his weapon back in the holster and leans in to nuzzle her neck. He inhales deeply.  
"You did not deserve her protection then Arterius. I never want to smell you near my sister again."  
He marches away at a pace that Jane could easily meet but before she does, she takes one last look at Saren.  
"You should get those wounds treated soon..." As she walks away, Saren begins to wail and growl, the introduction of hormones released during bonding becoming difficult to control.  
"Nihlus, what is he doing?" She pauses to look back in the direction from which they came.  
"... he is crying."  
Jane's chest tightens and she can feel her heart thump a little harder. Maybe she doesn't understand the gravity of the situation herself. Maybe she could research Turian customs. The sound of Saren crying felt like a knife being forced into her chest, he was keening for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little research helps Jane understand what Saren did.

No words are exchanged between Jane and Nihlus but his actions are aggressive in nature and she can hear it faintly in his subvocals.  
"You will stay here until I return from my duties," he tells her the next morning before leaving without another word. It hurts Jane to know that Nihlus is reacting so badly towards her when the whole incident was an accident. He doesn't even know the whole story, he just assumed that Saren marked her and that was the end of it.  
She sits at Nihlus' terminal and decides that if bonding is permanent, then she needs to somehow compromise with Saren. He should have thought about what he was doing but thinking back, he still saved her life. She looks at a personnel card in her hand and decides to take the advice Saren gave to her. Counselling, she tried neglecting the flashbacks but with Nihlus and Saren locking horns, she doesn't need the stress or anxiety so books online appointments to receive vidcalls from the doctor.

Jane sits at the terminal, staring into space when a thought hits her to research Turian culture.

_**Welcome to the Extranet** _

_search_ : turian bonding rituals  
Link Accessed

_Marriage: Turian "bonding" ceremonies are rather simplistic. Both mates make small speeches to the assembled, and swear an oath to an executor. Rather than a ring or other symbolic object like in other cultures, turians embrace and bite the necks of their partners near the collarbone. Since turians mate for life, the bite leaves deep scars as a mark to show the union. Though divorce is rare (as well as a cultural taboo), remarriage after the loss of a spouse is common, and acceptable by cultural standards._

_A commitment between Turian couples is sanctioned by the Hierarchy and may be observed with a small gathering of friends and family, but the spiritual aspect of coupling is not heralded until offspring is produced, either through natural conception or adoption. Lavish spiritual celebrations with family and friends take place after a child’s birth in honor of the Kenotra, or family spirit, which they call upon to protect the new child and bless the family through strength and prosperity._

_Upon the male marking his chosen bondmate, hormones are released that induce a dependency and urge to protect and be near said mate. Side effects can include dizziness, nausea and irrational behaviour. Naturally, during the bonding process, Turians will mate together. The male will initiate this ritual to complete the bonding process. Failure to do so can encourage overproduction of hormones and inability to maintain internal body temperatures, this can be extremely dangerous for the male._

She feels the sudden urge to see him and ensure he is safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihlus has been keeping Jane in his apartment away from Saren but he then finds out about her attack and she demands to see the Turian that rescued her.

It's been 8 days since the altercation between Nihlus and Saren. Jane has remained within Nihlus' apartment for his peace of mind but also her own, becoming a bondmate without knowing what one was scared her and all she wanted to do was be as far away from Saren as possible. Since finding out the danger he could be in, she just wants to speak to him, hear his voice. 

Nihlus had left for his duties just over an hour ago, it was 5am and still dark outside. Jane logged onto his terminal and found his contacts list, her finger hovering over Saren's name. She hits dial and listens to the tone, repeating over and over again. No answer, so she redials him. No answer, she redials again. No answer, she hits dial again. Nihlus returns from his work at 11pm to find her still dialling Saren.

"Come away from there now, you look exhausted." Nihlus gently tugs under Jane's arms to help her up.  
"What are you doing Jane?"  
"I need to speak to him Nihlus, he could be ill..."  
Nihlus studies her, her expression one of concern, with a heavy heart.  
"You shouldn't concern yourself with him Jane, your hormones are irregular right now, you're not thinking straight."  
"I'm thinking perfectly fine Nihlus and I've done enough research to know that he's ill."  
Something snaps in Nihlus and he picks up a glass from the unit and throws it against the farthest wall.  
"He bonded with you without your consent. Amongst our people that is a disgrace, not to mention the fact that he despises your kind, people will ask questions. He is dangerous and you cannot see eachother. I won't let you." They stare eachother out until the beeping of his terminal breaks the silence. Nihlus glances at the caller.  
"Who is this doctor?"  
Jane's eyes widen as Nihlus answers the vidcall, the screen opening to the Salarian Saren recommended.  
"Jane?" Nihlus turns to her.  
"H-He's my doctor.... Can I have some privacy now please?"  
"He's not a doctor, he's a psychiatrist. I should know, I've used his services before. Where did you get the funds to appoint with him?"  
Jane stares at the waiting doctor.  
"I'm so sorry, could we postpone this session?" The Salarian types a few notes before ending the call.  
"Please don't tell me Saren paid for this, is this what this is all about? He pays for sessions in return for you as his mate?"  
"No! How could you even think that Nihlus?!"  
"Can you blame me? You're receiving psychiatric sessions and my mentor is bonding with you. How else am I to read this situation?"  
"You're wrong. Saren saved me!"  
"Saved you?"  
Jane stares at nothing on the floor, how is she supposed to drop on her brother what happened? Relive the trauma?  
"Jane?"  
"It happened when I was supposed to be coming here.... I was, on my way and I took the shortcut behind the black market... there were some Turians..."  
"And?"  
"They attacked me.."  
Nihlus chuckles, his brow plate shifting.  
"I know your skills Jane, you could have taken them on. What happened?"  
"There was a biotic..." Her hands start to shake as she remembers him lifting her up and holding her ankles around his waist. She sinks to her knees.  
"Jane? Spirits, what's wrong?" Nihlus kneels down in front of her, just like Saren did when he saved her.  
"They raped me Nihlus."  
He shakes his head, stunned at the words he has just heard.  
"Why didn't you tell me this? I could have helped you."  
"It's so complicated Nihlus... Saren bit me to protect me... they all fled when they saw him do it. I could have died if he hadn't showed up... he didn't do it to harm me... he just did it to stop me from getting hurt even more..."  
Jane can sense the resentment whenever she mentions Saren's name.  
"He didn't bring you here."  
"No, he took me to his apartment where it was safe, I'd passed out and he doesn't have the pass to here... he treated my wounds for me..."

The more she thinks about Saren, the more she thinks about what she'd read... he could be seriously ill. She stands and makes for the door which hisses open.  
"I have to see him-"  
"Jane, no! He could try and complete the bond if you go! Jane!"  
She hails a skycar, knowing she'll get there faster than running herself. 

It's been exactly 4 minutes since she arrived at Saren's door and still she hasn't found the courage to knock.  
She hears something. A cross between a growl and the sound Saren made when he was crying.  
"Saren? It's me... "  
The door hisses open and she finds herself staring at the most broken man. He reaches out an arm and she allows him to stroke her cheek but he he suddenly retracts.  
"Where is Nihlus?"  
"He isn't coming."  
Saren stares at her before letting her in.  
"Why are you here Jane?"  
"Because... I know the pain you're in and... I think we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Our bonding."  
His heart pounds and he doesn't try to hide the purr emanating in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finally sees the strain male Turians endure when bonding and she makes a big decision.

When the door hisses shut behind them, Jane is faced with Saren's belongings scattered across the floor, a mix of packaged food, clothes, broken glass and data-pads. Saren sits heavily in a chair, rapping his talons on the arm as he stares at her much smaller form. Neither of them speak but surprisingly, Jane kneels down and begins picking up the items of food and placing them back into cupboards. Saren tilts his head with amusement.  
"What in Spirits are you doing my dear?"  
"Cleaning up your mess," she replies in a strained voice as she tries to reach a high cupboard meant for Turian reach, not humans. Saren appears behind her, taking the pack and putting it away. The closeness is nice and there's a strange tension between the two. Jane studies his face.  
"You look tired Saren, go to sleep, I'll clean this up."  
"I could not possibly sleep while you are here cleaning the mess caused by myself."  
"When was the last time you slept?"  
"When I marked you."  
"Saren... just go to bed, I'm here so relax."  
Saren growls but agrees to at least lie down but he can't help but listen to her as she cleans the mess caused by his hormones driving him wild. The pent up energy that would normally be spent bonding, he tried to ignore it with anger. The thought that she was here though made him smile and feel less enraged inside. 

Jane continued to clean around Saren's apartment, folding his cloaks, reassembling his weapons, storing them but her help came to an abrupt stop when a shard of glass dug through her fingers in a straight slit. Her wince didn't stir the Turian from his slumber and it was weird when she almost naturally wandered into the bathroom to use the medi-gel and bandage. She remembered back to when she was first brought here by Saren, even though he despises humans, he let her drink from his glass, sleep in his bed - of which the linen hasn't been changed, he even went as far as to apply medi-gel. He was nothing but kind to her and she needed to repay him. 

He didn't stand as confidently as he did before he marked her which clearly suggested he wasn't eating. Having a Turian as a step-brother had it's advantages and Jane knew a meal he could eat.  
She had prepared a portion of dextro food and it honestly looked inedible, even now she couldn't fathom the idea that this was food. She was roasting some nuts in a seasoned oil when Saren appeared behind her again, reaching his arm around to sample the oil. Jane couldn't help but stare at the way his tongue snaked around his finger. He nods with what looks like approval.  
He remains standing behind her, his chest against her back like the night she was attacked.  
"It is passable," he praises.  
She turns off the heat and looks up at him, his eyes are much softer and after a moment he leans his forehead against hers before letting her serve the dish.

Jane could swear she's never seen a Turian eat so much in such a short space of time, her jaw practically hits the floor.  
"Biotics need more sustenance than non-biotics," he tells her as he finishes drinking the remainder from his bowl.  
"Erm, I realise that now," she chuckles collecting the plates but Saren stops her.  
"You must leave these for me, having you visit and babysit me was enough.... thank you... Jane."  
"It was hardly babysitting, I was just... doing what people do for eachother..." She neglected to tell him that she actually wanted to know what it was like to cook and clean for him, like any partner would.  
"I erm... I should get going then, I'm...  
glad you're better now, I was worried you'd be seriously ill..."  
The door hadn't opened and she could feel Saren join her again.  
"How did you know I could be ill? I doubt Nihlus would have bothered teaching you our intimate chemical activities."  
"I... did some research and I wanted... to help." She turns to face him.  
"You're right... I'd be dead or seriously hurt if it weren't for you and I felt bad for the pain you were in...  
I didn't realise that you could die though-" she hadn't realised she was crying until Saren brought a hand to wipe away the tears.

They stare at eachother until Jane makes a decision. She turns her head to reveal his mark better and watches him, giving him the permission.  
He closes the distance and wraps his teeth over her neck, cementing his mark so the scar will never fade. Rather than panic or cry, Jane gasps and clings onto his shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren and Jane bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter.

His jaw was like a vice over Jane's mark and when he finally released his hold over her, she found herself moaning quietly at the sensation of his tongue lapping at the punctures to prevent it from healing.  
His facial plates resonated a softness she hadn't really seen in such raw force so when he scooped her off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his body heat between her legs, she failed to not gasp with surprise. 

He nuzzled his face in her neck and swiped all the utensils from the kitchen unit which he settled her atop. The look in his eye was primal and part of Jane was nervous about where this was going. She already knew that this was a big decision but she hadn't exactly planned past the point of telling Saren. She kept her eyes to the ground, only to have a taloned hand grip her chin and pull her gaze towards his.  
His hand trailed down to her chest and he lightly pushed; she didn't need telling twice that he wanted her on her back. He growled with approval and slowly began lining a talon with the collar of her shirt and dragging it down, barely missing her delicate skin.  
"W-what are you doing?” she stutters as the sound of her shirt ripping fills the room, but he doesn't answer. His talon continues down the length of her shirt until with one final swipe it’s torn open revealing a tempting glimpse of her breasts sitting pert in her bra. Wanting more of the alluring sight that was in front of him, he moves to her lower half. With a single swipe, the buttons on her cargo trousers are pulled away making them loose and easily removable. He pulls them down with the tip of his talon, revealing her pants and the outline of her crotch.  
"Remove them for me." She sits up to unhook the bra and drops it on the floor with shaky hands, then steadily lies back down to lift her hips and slide off her underwear.  
Without a second to spare, Saren positions himself between her legs and runs his talons up and down her body in teasing strokes. Her back arches and he wraps an arm around her, pressing his face into her chest and stomach, scenting her and humming. His mandibles tickle her body as he travels up and then their faces are literally an inch apart.  
"This will hurt but please relax." Before Jane has chance to retort, Saren has hoisted her up and thrown her onto the bed she is oh so familiar with.

Saren stands at the foot of the bed and begins undressing himself, his black cloak pooling at his feet. He removes his undersuit to reveal a very impressive body, home to a myriad of scars that represent the harsh reality of Turian life in the military. Jane sits up to run her hand over his chest but he slaps it away and grabs her ankles, pulling her to the edge of the bed.  
"On all fours," he tells her and she obeys, propping herself up on her elbows, her behind raised for him to see. Her stomach suddenly flips when she realises that right now, she is a human, naked and on all fours before Spectre Saren Arterius. Her heart pounds in her chest and her breathing becomes strained until Saren wraps a hand around her throat gently and leans down to whisper in her ear.  
"I believe I said to relax, Jane." She relaxes her body as best she can but the trembling continues as Saren growls behind her, his large erection emerging from his lubricated plates. He decides to turn out the lights, something he has recently discovered is that he enjoys touching Jane, being able to learn her body whilst bonding makes his plates shift even more. He makes his way back to the foot of the bed and watches her body, watches his mate's body. Her breath is uneven with anticipation and although their relationship isn't founded on love or devotion, she still moans when he licks from her shoulder to her ear.  
He reaches his arms around and takes her breasts, kneading them generously and pinching her sensitive nipples before digging in his talons and breaking the skin. Jane whimpers beneath him while her body shudders as he spreads her legs further with a firm hand inside her thigh.

Without warning, Jane's body is assaulted by Saren's extremely large length, combined with the weight of his body leaning over her. Her head falls back against his shoulder as her muscles flex to try and accommodate his size. The shock of feeling the hard, ribbed member deep inside her was almost enough to push her over the edge. His actions elicit a very sexual sound from her lips. Saren moves his hands to her hips and digs in his talons, the blood pooling at his finger tips.  
He was rough and feral, putting all of his weight onto her delicate, soft human body as he pushes her flat onto the bed with his own powerful thrusts. The feel of his ridges and his possessive posture is too much for her, and soon she feels the waves grow inside and stars begin to form behind her eyelids. 

Saren's feral growls intensify and he pushes so deep she could feel the tip of his length hitting the entrance to her cervix. She groaned under the friction caused by his plates but aside from that, all that could be heard in the room was the connection between skin and plates, moaning and growling. His pace was merciless and when his growls got more frequent, Jane knew he was almost there and a few deep thrusts later, he burst his hot seed inside her, the base of his length swelling and locking the two together. He ceased thrusting.

"We must stay like this until I retract," he whispers.  
"W-why?"  
"Usually it increases chance of pregnancy between bond mates, do not worry my dear, relax."  
He nuzzles his face into her neck, breathing in the scent. He releases a satisfied hum in her ear and soon enough, she falls asleep with her bond mate locked inside her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren allows Jane to lead in their bonding.
> 
> More smut.

The sun gently warmed Jane's skin but nowhere near as much as the Turian she was naked and tangled with. He was gently snoring and she found it quite sweet to know that Saren of all people, was sleeping so soundly in her company. It was too early to wake so she snuggled in closer, tucking her head in between his neck and head. His grasp subconsciously tightened around her body and for the first time in years, she felt truly safe.

A low purring stirred Jane a few hours later and when she slowly opened her eyes, she found Saren's staring back at her as he gently stroked her arm.  
"How do you feel?" he asks quietly.  
Jane shifts her body slightly and winces.  
"Sore..." she replies in a strained voice. Saren sits up beside her, stretching out his long legs.  
"Let me treat your wounds," he disappears into the bathroom and returns with some medigel. Jane moves to sit on top of the thick duvet and allows Saren to massage at the bruises and scratches that mar her body, especially her hips and thighs.  
He takes Jane by the shoulders and lies her on her back.  
"Relax yourself," he turns to massaging her thighs which rewards him with a hum of approval which came out a little more suggestive than Jane had intended.  
"This excites you," he states rather than questioning. He tilts his head in thought, pausing his actions for a brief moment.  
"Tell me, do humans experience a similar release during bonding?" Jane stutters at the question, reverting back to her shy and timid self.  
"W-we... we do yes.."  
"Hmmm... show me how," Saren asks as he sets the medigel pack to one side.  
"W-what?"  
"I want you to show me how I can help you experience the same pleasure without causing you pain and injury such as this," he gestures towards the purple blotches on her skin.  
"O-oh... I erm-"  
"You Jane, will lead and I, shall follow." 

Jane leans forward to press her lips to his mouth firm plates, her arms wrapping around his neck. She introduces her tongue to his rough plates and Saren takes this as permission to conduct his own exploration. His tongue darts across her lips which she parts, allowing his long muscle to glide into her mouth and slither to her throat. A gasp gets trapped and Saren pulls her onto his lap as he sits on the edge of the bed.  
He removes his tongue and grazes his mandibles along her jaw and neck, enjoying the sounds that escape her mouth.  
She can feel his prominent bulge pressing against her sex and cannot ignore the heat that grows inside her. 

"Close your eyes," she whispers and when he obliges, she slides onto her knees and positions herself between his legs. He snarls once her hands begin to roam his muscular thighs and his eyes snap open.  
"I suppose you don't realise that being in this position indicates your submission to me?"  
Jane shrugs and points to his bond mark.  
"Isn't this proof already?" Saren's mandibles twitch at her honest remark before gasping carnally as her lips swallow his alien length.  
"Spirits...!"  
The form of his erection was mesmerising now that she could fully feel and see it. Darker than his plates, ribbed and thick at the base, not to mention abnormally longer than a human.  
She could taste the essence from his fluids that had already leaked, sweet but also warm as well. Saren dared to look down to the sight of his mate sucking on the head of his penis, he inadvertently bucks his hips as the sensations take over his control. Jane notices this and moves her lips from the head and slides them down further until she can feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She hums lightly, causing him to growl a bit as the vibrations rumble against his length. He couldn't believe how hot and slick her mouth was. She started to move her lips back and forth with more fervour as Saren's hand grasped in her hair. He could feel his muscles contort whenever her tongue flicked against the underside of his length. His breath turning to pants and low grumbles as his body was experiencing immense pleasure.  
It all became too much when he gasped her name aloud and pulled her off of him, her expression that of confusion.

"Forgive me, this is extremely new to me... Is there, an equivalent that I may exact upon yourself?" He asks, a quiver within his voice. Jane smirks and nods, getting up and lying on the edge of the bed, lifting her knees up and motioning for Saren to move between them.  
Saren leans down, attempting to replicate Jane's kiss as he presses his mouth plates against her lips. He breaks the kiss and begins to leave kisses from her mouth, along her jaw and down her neck, his mandibles tickling while his sharp teeth nibble. He continues to her collarbone, in which he began to lick on the skin, Jane arching her back as his hands begin to explore her breasts. As he plays with them, Jane wraps her arms around his muscular back, feeling the muscles flex as he squeezes her mounds.

When he retracts himself to gaze at Jane, she smiles softly, reaching out to stroke his mandible, causing him to purr and nuzzle her toned stomach. He continues down and looks at Jane for permission which she gives too soon. The moment his tongue made contact with her clitoris, Jane couldn't help but moan. The way he licked her bud of nerves made her noticeably wet and Saren's nasal plates twitched as the sweet scent hit him. He followed the scent towards her entrance, and could feel his mouth water at the sight and decided to taste her.

Her whole body shudders when Saren's tongue brushes against her lips and he can't help but growl at how sweet and delicious she tastes. His tongue thrusts inside of her and begins to please her with his sinfully talented tongue. Jane presses her hand against his fringe for the first time and writhes against his mouth for more contact. He growls at how good she tastes, and grins to himself in the knowledge that she is his bond mate. His mandibles were nipping at her vulva, making her legs tense constantly so Saren wraps his arms around to hold her still.

She arches her back in response to the intense pleasure that Saren was providing her. When she looked down, she was greeted with his eyes and not only was his tongue seducing her but his glaze as well. She cried out his name when her body convulsed and released more of her fluids into his waiting mouth.  
Saren makes his way back up to her mouth with kisses, her moaning as she tastes herself on his tongue.

Jane could feel how painfully hard Saren was and reaches down to position him at her soaking entrance.  
"You can do this more than once?" he asks, quite startled at the discovery.  
"Quite a few times actually," she chuckles back to him.  
Saren too, takes hold of his length and together they bring the head inside of her hot walls. As the two let go, Saren takes places their hands above her head, interlacing their fingers, three fitting into five like it was fate, together as he let her adjust to him being inside her again. Jane arches her back and cries out as she feels herself being filled to the brink. It pulls at Saren's heart strings to see the pain in Jane's face but she assures him it's normal.  
A moment later, the Jane bucks her hips against him, telling him that he could move. Lowering his head, he places his forehead against hers as he gently rocks against her. Jane could feel herself giving into the heat that was consuming her.  
In this moment in time, Jane had forgotten all that had happened to her; the Thresher Maw attack, being a slave and abused, the rape, her accidental bonding with Saren. Right now, she felt like her body was floating on an immeasurable amount of pleasure. She loved how it felt when his hands caressed desperately at her sides or how good it felt when his tough plates rubbed against her clitoris. Saren on the other hand, loved the way her muscles would clench around him whenever he pressed against her cervix. The way her body moved so naturally against his, it was perfect.

The temperature of the room was rising with each intense movement and Jane knew that Saren would be thriving in this heat, while she was beginning to sweat, the liquid leaving a sheen to her skin. Saren was growling as her nails left crescent marks on the delicate skin of his waist or whenever she scratched the back of his neck. He hooks his hands under her legs and brings them over his shoulders, causing Jane to grasp hard at the bed sheets as the new position brings her to a higher feeling of pleasure. The Turian growls louder as the human's walls were becoming tighter as he was able to bump against her cervix easily due to the new position. Jane could feel his length graze every nook and cranny, leaving no area within her untouched.

She cries aloud when she feels his length twitching and his base starting to swell. Saren brings her legs from his shoulders wrapping them around his waist in what he knows is a human sexual position.  
Jane looks up and gasps at the erotic sight in front of her. The way Saren looks as if this is effortless, his muscular form, as well how sexy he looks with such a pleasure filled face, and the way his cowel moves with each breath he took. He takes her hand in his and moves both their hands down towards her clitoris and when both their hands stroked the bundle of flesh, she cries out his name as her release hits her hard.  
When her walls clamp down, Saren releases a loud roar as he spills himself inside of her womb. He presses their foreheads together, not wanting to forfeit their contact as he remains locked inside her again.

A silence passes as they regain their breath before Saren breaks it.  
"Well, I think we should buy some ingredients. You can teach me to cook, breakfast was it?"  
"I think I need some new clothes before I can go out again," Jane chuckles. Saren growls above her, "I wouldn't mind others seeing what is mine but, if you insist, I shall spend some credits to have something tailor made." "You don't have to really-," she protests. "I said, I will provide the credit, you shall provide yourself. Maybe we should purchase extra in case things get torn off again?" "Saren, your bedside manner is less than encouraging," she giggles. Saren tilts his head questioningly while Jane shakes hers in response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a massive thank you to all who have taken the time to read this fic and to those of you who have continued to support me and those of you who are new to me that have kindly offered words of encouragement - I appreciate it more than you can know. 
> 
> This fic may be going all over the place, things might get updated and altered but I try to accommodate all comments and this is my first Saren fic.
> 
> If you'd like to get in touch, go for it!  
> kittie.valentine@yahoo.com  
> Snapchat: littlekittya

"Jane Shepard?" Jane looks up as she is called to the doctor's office. She turns to Saren who nods for her to go.  
"I shall wait," he tells her, shuffling in the leather armchair that he intimidated a human out of. The nurse leads her down a very clean and bright corridor before knocking on the door labelled:  
Dr. Malohkeh. Jane enters alone and takes a seat before the Salarian who doesn't look up from his typings. 

"Miss Shepard. Referred by psychiatrist. Sessions proving to be beneficial. Appointment today to conduct tests and discuss. Please remove clothing to begin examination."   
Although the doctor talked so fast, Jane could understand what he was saying and moved behind the screen to undress to her underwear before returning to lie on the clinical bed.  
The Salarian began observing, taking notes before applying pressure to marks on her body. Jane had to tell him.  
"I... I have a bond-mate. That's where all the marks are from. The one's from the attack healed thankfully."   
"Human and Turian relationship? Interesting. Anatomical pairing very unsuited. Pregnancy would pose a challenge. Must conduct test for this!"   
Jane's eyes widened.  
"It's not possible! I-is it? I could be pregnant? They were both Turian, the attacker and my mate... it couldn't possibly work."  
"No need for concern. Will test for everything to be safe. Highly unlikely to result in pregnancy. Turians have two types of sex. Casual. Reproductive. Rapist would not attack for offspring. Damage to tissue highly likely however."  
The doctor returned with a needle and small vials which he screwed in to extract her blood. If there was one thing that made Shepard queasy, it was blood tests.

"Please dress and return to seat."  
Jane got to her feet, swaying a little before putting her clothes back on and sitting back in the chair.  
"So what happens now? Should I continue seeing the psychiatrist?"  
"Not unless desired. Mental health impressive. No exterior damage from attack. Slight tearing, will heal. Tests for infections and pregnancy. Results received in 3-5 cycles. Would advise more gentle mating."  
A wave of relief washes over Jane, it all seemed so much fuss to her, although the attack was overwhelming, she certainly wasn't accustomed to such care. When she returned to the waiting room, Saren was still sat, stiff as a board, rapping his talons against the leather while leaning on his other hand.  
"You must contact Nihlus once we return. You have neglected to speak to him since our joining. It has been 3 weeks now."  
"I know, it was just difficult for him when this all blew up. None of us were fit to sit and talk were we?"   
Saren hails a skycar and in less than minutes, they arrive back at his apartment. 

Saren collapses onto the bed and surrounds himself with datapads while Jane sits at his terminal.  
"Here goes nothing," she whispers to herself but Saren catches it.  
"He cares a great deal about you."

There's a moment of silence.  
"Jane?"  
"Hello Nihlus," she smiles.  
"You look... well, are you okay?"  
"I'm more than okay. I... I'm sorry for everything that happened it just got so out of hand but, it's all under control and Saren-"  
Saren appears behind her and nuzzles in her neck, purring unashamedly.  
"Isn't going anywhere," he offers.   
"So it's official?" Jane hums in agreement.   
"How are you after everything else?"  
"Actually Saren took me to a clinic today, had an examination and blood tests. I don't have to see a psychiatrist anymore."  
"Blood tests?"  
"Yeah, the doctor said for infection and pregnancy even though it's seriously unlikely; he can my hormone levels from it I guess."  
"May I... speak with Saren one moment?"  
"Sure," Jane switches with Saren and busies herself in the bathroom.

"What is it Nihlus?"   
"How many times exactly have you err..."  
"Twice. Nihlus, she has taken a blood test because she was raped. That is all. There is no need for your concern."  
Nihlus' brow plates tighten.  
"Will you be attending the Council meeting this evening?"  
"They have requested my presence so yes."  
"I shall see you there then. Give my love to Jane."

"Meeting adjourned." The interspecies Council stand before Spectres Saren Arterius and Nihlus Kyrik.   
"We have called this meeting after receiving a transmission from a human colony who have concerns over a nature reserve on the planet." Saren and Nihlus exchange confused glances before the Asari continues.   
"A group of male humans obtained permission to develop structures on the land which this nature reserve is situated. Whilst we did not originally deem this to be an urgent issue for the Council to accept liability of, we offered to contact the developers to collate as much information on their plans for the site. We discovered some names that are currently listed in C-Sec's records for drug-dealing, slavery, human-trafficking and sexual abuse. We have reason to believe that the developments proposed are a ploy to disguise their criminal activity." 

"Victor Conrad is said to be the 'site manager' of the development, we believe he has some standing in the bigger picture." The Turian makes sure to emphasise his sarcasm with air quotes.   
"From the intel provided, we know that physical work is not due to begin for at least two weeks and the planet is within this galaxy so travel time will not be an issue. Gather as much information as you can, C-Sec will provide you with any criminal records you require. Extract intel on site and eliminate the targets."  
"If this mission is successful, the colony has agreed to join our alliance. Interspecies bonds are just as important to us," adds the Salarian. 

"Meeting concluded."

Saren growls lowly to himself as he and Nihlus walk down the stairs but as they reach the bottom, Nihlus stops him in his tracks.  
"I um... I think it might be best we don't tell Jane the details of this mission. These men are involved in the same business that took her from me for so long. A wound like that needs to heal."  
Saren ponders for a moment, whilst he believes that humans are oversensitive and as a Krogan would put it 'should grow a quad', Jane has suffered enough in a short space of time and deserves the healing. He nods in agreement before they go their separate ways to begin their research.


	14. Chapter 14

C-SEC PERSONNEL RECORD

NAME: Victor Conrad  
AGE: 42  
D.O.B: 14/02/2141  
SPECIES: Human  
BLOOD TYPE: O

RELATIVES: N/A  
ADDRESS: N/A  
INTERGALACTIC SERIAL: N/A

OFFENCES: 

\- Accessory to murder  
\- Criminal damage  
\- GBH (Grievous Bodily Harm)  
\- Possession of prohibited substances  
\- Possession with intention to sell

WARRANT OF ARREST FOR:

\- Accessory to Human Trafficking  
\- Sexual Abuse

Suspect was reported to have been located within the grounds of the most recent Embassy Meeting. Patrons reported unusual noise levels and unauthorised personnel at event. 

Area of activity was located but no suspects. Only evidence includes omni-cuffs, inventory list of projected sales and injured attendees. 

—————————————————

"How was the meeting?" Jane startles Saren and before she can even take her next breath, he has her forced against the wall. She grabs at his arms to release her and when he does, only then does he realise his error in reaction.  
"I am sorry, you... startled me, I didn't mean to lunge at you like that. What are you doing sneaking around anyway?" Shifting the blame onto humans as ever, she thinks.  
"I wasn't sneaking around, you were so engrossed in that file you didn't hear me the first time," she scolds.  
"What is it anyway?" She goes to study the file but the much larger Turian clears everything and snatches it up in his arms.  
"It'a really nothing that demands your attention."  
"Then why are you of all people acting so strange about it?" Saren ponders her query.  
"Nihlus doesn't feel it necessary for you to be involved, after all, you are not a Spectre."  
"No but Nihlus is my brother, you are my mate."  
"Hmm..." Saren growls to himself in a mixture of satisfaction at his title and annoyance at his complacency that allowed her to startle him but Jane snatches the file from his arms and freezes on the spot.

"Victor Conrad...?" Her heaving chest alarms Saren and he tries to settle her but she avoids his reach.  
"This scumbag..." she spits.  
"Jane our intentions were not to-"  
"Did you really think I would be afraid of Victor Conrad?"  
Saren's mandibles flare with shock and confusion.  
"Nah, Victor Conrad is nothing but a pawn in a number of organisations."  
Slack mandibled, Saren takes Jane through to sit on the bed, the mattress dipping under their weight.  
"Tell me more."  
"Victor Conrad is the one who leads the slavery and human trafficking organisation, the drugs are run by someone else, I'm not sure the name." She thumbs through his file.  
"Conrad and any others that lead the smaller organisations report to one man and one man only."  
There's a pregnant pause before she continues, this name particularly troublesome to her.  
"Warden Kuril."  
"How do you know of him?" Saren asks.  
"I had one owner.... He was my owner."  
Saren growls and subconsciously unsheathes his talons.  
"He did this to you?"  
"These scars? No, quite the opposite actually... he could charm the birds from the trees if he wanted."  
Saren disapproves of this comment and scoffs, reminding Jane of his incontrollable possessiveness.  
"He would use me, yes but never hurt me himself. He made sure I was well kept. You heard my description at the sale - well trained. I never had a reason to disobey him. He paid for my upkeep, even trained me. All he asked was that I... entertained clients that he needed to co-operate... they were the heavy-handed ones, not him."  
"Why did he relieve you back into the system?"  
"He took too much care. I knew him too well. If Victor Conrad is your target, you need to be careful. Even Krogan sway in Kuril's wake."  
"You are very knowledgable-"  
"Warden was working on obtaining a large piece of land on a human colony, Conrad will be leading the negotiations." Saren's mandibles flare again.  
"That was the meeting agenda wasn't it?"  
Saren nods.  
"Jane, I'd like you to join Nihlus and I on this mission. Your intel and awareness of these individuals is quite astounding."  
"You're asking me to accompany two Spectres on a Council directed mission to take out one of Kuril's lapdogs? Of course I'll join you."

Saren turns to her before preparing his belongings,  
"I hope you are accustomed to a Turian ship," he smirks.


	15. Chapter 15

Saren most certainly wasn't joking with his comment about Turian ships. They aren't built with humans in mind. Each area dedicated to specific lines of work be that communications, navigations, research, inventory monitoring, surveillance. There wasn't a blank space on the roster for Jane Shepard to squeeze in. The lines and colours were all Asari inspired made, you could easily guess which designed the regimental remainder.

"You will remain in here for the duration of the journey, it is only 17 cycles so enough time to sleep and do whatever else your kind does," Saren fiddles idly with his omni-tool as Jane stands before him in a bare room housing only a desk, medium bed and slightly luxurious chair.  
"You expect me to sit in here the entire journey?"   
"I do expect you to stay in here, unless you want to shower, my shower is down the corridor, third on the left-"  
"Okay and what else am I supposed to do, twiddle my thumbs?"  
"Aside from telling me more of this Warden Kuril and perhaps keeping my bed linen warm yes, twiddling your thumbs will keep you from under our feet." Jane scoffs.  
"Meet me at Navigation in five minutes," Saren doesn't look at her as he leaves.

After standing on the spot completely dumbfounded, Jane brings herself to go on the search for Navigation. The alien layout leaves her having to ask for directions from a Turian who seems a little too interested in her being there. He answers her with a chirp.

She joins Saren by his side while Nihlus is busy inputting co-ordinates and doesn't notice her arrival.   
"I hope you informed Jane that this will be a short mission. No need for her to know the details as we discussed."  
Saren glances at her and his mandibles flick into a smirk.   
"I kept to our arrangement Nihlus, I didn't inform Jane of our mission parameters," Jane knows where this is going and smirks back at Saren.   
"Good. There's no need for-" Nihlus' brow plate flares.  
"What in the Spirits is she doing here Saren? You said she wasn't aware of-"  
"She is the cat's mother Nihlus and I wasn't aware until I saw the C-Sec file for the man who sold me. Were you honestly that worried?"  
"Well yes of course we were, humans deal with stress differently to Turians, we couldn't possibly predict how you would react to such information."   
"She reacted quite well Nihlus, which is why I invited her on the mission."  
"But Saren we don't have stock in our inventory for a human."  
"Nihlus, I'll be fine."  
"She will be fine, I will look after her." Saren takes her by the hand and leads he back to his quarters.

Jane sits herself on the bed and watches Saren who picks up a datapad and begins entering his password and bringing up a note page which is full of information already.  
He sits beside her and positions a thick pillow so he is comfortable. He looks a lot less intimidating in his undersuit than in his armour.

"Tell me of this Warden Kuril, it seems to me that he would make quite a valuable target should we pursue him."  
"I hope you'll be careful Saren, for all our sakes. Kuril is the warden of the Blue Suns prison ship the Purgatory. He used to be a law enforcement officer but left after having grown tired of criminals always escaping. He joined up with the Blue Suns and came up with the idea of keeping criminals in space, where they can't escape. The Purgatory is where all of those who are sold begin the process. We remain held in a block specifically for housing us, issued an ID number and then transferred to planets, interstellar stations, you name it, just to be sold to the highest bidder."  
Saren nods and gestures his hand for her to continue.  
"Where was he first stationed with his law enforcement work?"  
"Palaven."  
"Palaven? Interesting... anything other details that may be useful?"  
"He... he tried to mark me..."  
Saren sits up and stares at Jane, bewildered.   
"He is a Turian?" Jane nods.   
"He was affectionate toward me. Never hurt me but when he tried to bite me, I didn't understand and I... I lashed out at him but he never struck back. Even since I learned of what it meant to your kind, I still don't understand why he was never cruel to me or never raised his hand in response."  
"You rejected him. A Turian would be ashamed at rejection, any Turian with respect, would never hurt a female unless on the battlefield and it is predominantly the male population that fight. He must have cared a lot for you, regardless that you were seen as property."  
Jane can hear a growl emanating in Saren's chest, deep and carnal. He didn't like the concept of Jane being with another Turian.   
"I don't know anything else about him, I'm sorry."  
"You've been more than helpful Jane, I hope this hasn't distressed you in any way." Jane shakes her head.  
"You say you lashed out at him, I want you to do the same to me."  
"What?"  
"Spar with me." Saren lifts Jane by the elbow and walks her to the dimly lit cargo bay, demanding that any personnel there leave until further notice.

Their first match had ended embarrassingly for Jane with Saren blocking her poorly timed high kick, tripping her then pinning her body easily to the steel floor with his foot to discourage any attempt to move.  
Jane tapped his spur to signify her defeat and the Turian simply withdrew his foot and walked in a circle, flexing his muscular arms.  
The re-match had also gone in Saren's favour due to his stature.  He’d hardly manoeuvred and with ease he had Jane's arms trapped in one of his large hands and pressed firmly against the wall. She'd been careless, hadn't calculated her attacks, he deflected every punch effortlessly, pushed aside any kick, towered over her the entirety.   
"It seems you haven't quite mastered this Turian yet." He moves her from the wall and takes her across the bay, pushing her over the stacked crates.  
"No matter," he quips as he places her hands in front of her and locks them in place with his biotics; she could feel his body bend over hers. His teeth hovered over the side of her neck where his mark lay scarred. He nips at her shoulder and she groans.   
"You will be quiet," he orders and nips again at her neck. He pulls her combat pants down along with her underwear, leaving them clinging to her thighs before trailing his finger down her hot centre. Jane only just manages to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Her fingers dig into the unyielding surface of the crates and when his finger slides into her she can't hold back her gasp of pleasure. His other hand connects with her ass and he withdraws his finger.  
"I said, you will be quiet."   
He resumes his earlier actions until her back is arching into his chest and her breath is heavy. Beneath him and at her edge Saren thinks Shepard looks beautiful. She accidentally whimpers when he removes his finger and his hand meets her ass again. 

Her hips rolled and she feels the head of him slide into her. He grips her punishingly and the tips of his talons sit firmly against her skin just shy of piercing it. She holds herself still but struggles to keep from crying out when he pushes into her. She hadn't even realised he'd undressed his bottom half. The intrusion of Saren's length is always painful but welcome. He withdraws slowly before slamming into her again. Her back arches and one of his hands releases her hip to grasp her hair. Held still, pinned between him and the crates, Jane can do nothing but submit. 

In this moment, there is nothing but the crates,Jane's body and the Turian behind her. He picked up his pace and quickly had her gasping for air and fighting her own movements as he buries himself in her. Her insides tighten and her fingers scrabble for purchase but Saren's biotics hold her in place. His talons dig into her skin and she feels his sharp teeth graze against her before closing over the mark that bonds them together.

The force of Saren's thrusts and the strength of his biotics had Jane's hips and stomach banging against the crate, a constant ache settling in but then he hisses.  
"Yes," he growls into her neck, pounding his release into her. He waits for her go limp beneath him before straightening their attire and making for the elevator door.  
"I would prepare for departure, ETA is nine hours." 

That's exactly what Jane does but no matter how hard she scrubbed in the shower, she was still met with awkward stares from the Turian staff who could smell Saren all over her. It made him smile to himself, not to mention he found it amusing to rile young Nihlus up before a mission.

"Jane, we would like you to front the communications, after all, this is a human colony and we need someone who can empathises. Saren and I will move ahead and conduct our investigations, no need for you to be at risk."  
"I did not come all this way to be put on the fence Nihlus."  
"Jane, you have to understand from my perspective as a Spectre but also as your brother; one, you were not enlisted by the Council to pursue this mission and two, our target is the man who auctions people like yourself for credits."  
Jane huffs and looks to Saren for support which he doesn't offer.  
"Fine, I'll just twiddle my thumbs shall I?"  
Saren smirks.


End file.
